my love mrDetective
by Khasanah Ima Nur
Summary: My detective my love


"Kyuhhyun-iehhh Wook-iehhh di culikhhhh, jeball!, tolong dia Kyuhh!" teriak Yesung terengah-engah setelah pintu besar berwarna coklat itu terbuka. Yesung segera berlari ke mansion milik Kyuhyun kekasih Ryeowook nam dongsaeng yang hanya terpisah 2 rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup megah dari mansionya setelah sebuah nomor tanpa nama menghubunginya dan mengatakan kalau Ryeowook tidak akan pernah kembali padanya.

"Mwo!, hyung tenanglah, masuklah dulu!" pinta Kyuhyun menuntun Yesung yang masih terengah-engah masuk ke dalam mansionya yang sangat besar. Dengan sigap kepala maid di mansion Kyuhyun segera mengambil air putih untuk tamu tuannya.

"Minumlah dulu hyung, lalu ceritakan dengan detail dan tenang, bagaimana hyung tau kalau Wook-ie di culik?" pinta Kyuhun yang langsung di turuti oleh Yesung dan meneguk habis 1 gelas air putih dalam satu tegukan. Setelah merasa tenang Yesung bercerita apa yang telah membuatnya sangat khawatir

"Tadi ada yang menghubungi hyung setelah Ryeowook pamit untuk bertemu Donghae, Ryeowook menemui Donghae ingin membicarakan hubungan mereka setelah kau resmi jadi kekasihnya Kyuu!" jelas Yesung dalam 1 tarikan nafas walaupun dirinya sudah tenang, tapi tetap saja Yesung di liputi khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaengnya tersebut. sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap tenang tidak satu dua kali dia menghadapi masalah seperti ini. walupun tetap ada rasa khawatir akan kekasihnya paling tidak Kyuhyun bisa bersikap lebih tenang

"hajima hyung, hyung bisa tunjukkan nomer yang menghubungi hyung ne!" ujar Kyuhyun berusaha membuat tenang calon kakak iparnya walaupun sebenernya Kyuhyun juga sangat khawatir. Tanpa berbicara apapun Yesung menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun mengambil hpnya dan menunjukkan nomor yang menghubunginya. kenapa tidak mencari gps hp Ryeowook?, karena Ryeowook meninggalkan hpnya di kamar. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun menyambungkan no hp tersebut dengan gps miliknya

"nah tersambung!, hyung aku ke kamar dulu ne, akan ku bawa barang yang mungkin akan penting untuk alat-alat yang terpasang di mobil!" setelah mengucapkan perkataanya Kyuhyun memasuki kamar dan segera keluar. tidak penting memang barang-barang yang dia bawa. seperti alat pelacak khusus, beberapa baju Ryeowok dll. kalau kalian bertanya-tanya alasan Kyuhyun membawa baju Ryeowook karena salah satu alat buatanya bersama rekanya memang membutuhkan barang yang berhubungan dengan apa yang akan di lacak.

"Hyung palli kita berangkat, sebelum Donghae mengetahui kita melacak mereka melalui gps hpnya!, dan jika dia mematikannya!, kita kehilangan jejak mereka!" ujar Kyuhyun keluar dari mansionya tanpa menutup pintu kembali, untuk apa dia khawatir toh di mansion besarnya banyak maid dan beberapa bodyguard yang menjaga mansionya. dengan mudah mobil sport yang di tumpangi Kyuhyun dan Yesung melesat di tengah jalan yang mulai lengang tersebut. Bagaimana tidak lengang jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dimana kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk menuju ke pulau mimpi daripada kelayapan di luar rumah. Hingga tidak lama kemudian suara Kyuhyun yang mengumpat terdengar jelas oleh Yesung yang berada di sampingnya

fuck

Kyuhyun segera menepikan mobilnya kepinggir jalan, membuat Yesung mengernyit heran dan semakin panik. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini keadaan dongsaengnya kini sedang dalam bahaya sedangkan Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya tanpa Yesung tau alasanya

"Waeyo Kyu?, kenapa berhenti?, palli kita selamatkan Wook-ie!" kepanikan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan ketenangan, jika sudah begini Kyuhyun akan ikut bingung bahkan emosinya bisa saja tersulut

"Hyung jangan membuat ku panik, gps nya mati. aku akan menggunakan alat pelacak lain yang terpasang di dalam mobil!, katakan padaku diamana Ryeowook menemui Donghae tadi?" bentak Kyuhyun yang memang sudah tersulut emosi karena ikut panik.

"Taman kota!" jawaban singkat Yesung cukup untuk petunjuk. Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobil ke taman kota dimana Donghae dan Ryeowook bertemu, di depan tempat masuk taman Kyuhyun mengotak atik alat pelacak yang sengaja dia buat bersama rekan seangkatanya waktu kuliah dulu. Iq mereka yang di atas rata-rata memudahkan mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas, atau pun membuat sebuah penemuan untuk pekerjaan mereka sekarang. Tidak jarang Kyuhyun dan Kibum di tempatkan dalam 1 kelompok kalau ada kasus yang berat. seperti alat pelacak yang Kyuhyun gunakan saat ini juga ciptaan mereka. jika polisi mempunyai anjing pelacak maka mereka mempunyai mobil pelacak, semua hal ada kekurangan juga kelebihannya, ciptaan mereka pun juga mempunyai kelemahan, alat pelacak yang di pasang pada mobil mereka hanya bisa di gunakan saat malam hari, dan hanya untuk alat tranaportasi tidak berguna untuk pejalan kaki. kelebihanya sejauh apapun mobil yang di lacak, seramai apapun jalan raya, walaupun banyak kendaraan umum yang sama, alat mereka tetap bisa melacak kebaradaan mobil yang mereka targetkan. Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu sein dari alat mereka. yah lampu mobil Kyuhyun tidak hanya 1 tapi 2, lampu sein mobil asli dan lampu sein yang terhubung dengan alat ciptaan mereka. setelah memastikan lampu dan alatnya tidak bermasalah Kyuhyun segera menyalakan mobilnya, mengatur kecepatan dan dia melepaskan kemudi mobilnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Yesung yang melihat mobil Kyuhyun melesat dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata histeris, terlebih Kyuhyun melepas kemudi mobilnya untuk menhubungi seseorang

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau jangan gila!, kita harus selamatkan Ryeowok bukan mengantar nyawa pada maut!, kendalikan kemudinya!" teriakan Yesung sukses membuat jantung Kyuhyun hampir lepas. dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun memutus sambungan panggilanya tanpa tahu nomer yang dia hubungi sudah tersambung apa belum.

"Hyung kau hampir membuat ku mati, lagi pula hyung tidak perlu kha..." belum selesai Kyuhyun menjelaskan cara kerja penemuanya Yesung sudah memotongnya dengan berteriak LAGI

"kau gila Kyu, bagaimana aku tidak khawatir kalau kau melepas tanganmu dari kemudi, sedangkan kecepatan mobilmu di atas normal Cho Kyuhyun!" teriakan Yesung benar-benar membuat emosi Kyuhyun tersulut

"hyung dengarkan Penjelasan ku dulu. hhhh hhhh!" Teriak Kyuhyun balik dengan menatap tajam Yesung tanpa peduli dengan ramainya jalan raya. toh Kyuhyun hanya mengendalikan kecepatan mobilnya saja sisanya alat ciptaanya yang mengendalikan mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebelum menjelaskan bagaimana cara kerja mobilnya

"hyung mobil ku sudah sepenuhnya di kendalikan oleh alat ciptaan ku dan Kibum, aku hanya perlu mengendalikan kecepatan mobil ini saja hyung, hyung tenang lah, aku akan menghubungi Jungso hyung dan Hyuk-ie noona agar membantuku!, biarkan aku berpikir jernih hyung, aku masih mencintai Wook-ie, aku ingin menikahinya, aku pastikan Wook-ie akan selamat di tangan kita tanpa luka sedikitpun arraseo!" penjelasan Kyuhyun yang panjang kali lebar membuat Yesung melongo sempurna dan merasa bersalah. dan entah kenapa Yesung menurut saja dengan perintah Kyuhyun untuk tenang. seperti anak kecil yang di marahi oleh orang tuanya hanya diam dan menurut. Setelah mendapatkan respon anggukan dari namja di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun sekali lagi menghubungi noonanya yang memang menjabat sebagai kepala polisi dan Jungso hyungnya bertugas memburu para penjahat yang telah di laporkan. sebenarnya Jungso bisa meminta untuk menjadi wakil kepala bagian tapi Jungso ingin sekali langsung turun tangan pada semua kasus. Terbalik memang karena Jungso anak tertua, tapi Jungso yakin kepolisian akan tetap aman di pegang oleh Hyukjae yeodongsaengnya

"Hyukk-ie noona, Jungso hyung tidak bertugas kan?, tolong aku hyung jeball!" perkataan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Hyukjae khawatir

"Waeyo Kyu?, neo gwenchana?, kau kenapa Kyu?, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Eunhyuk berturut-turut tanpa jeda dan dengan segera dia menghubungi Jungso yang berada di ruanganya

"oppa bisa ke ruangan ku sekarang?, Kyunn-ie sedang ada dalam masalah oppa!" karena Eunhyuk terlalu khawatir, akhirnya dia langsung menghubungi Jungso dan segera memutuskan sambungan setelah mengeluarkan kekhawatiranya. Tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun. Ya Eunhyuk menghubungi Jungso tanpa mengakhiri sambungan teleponya dengan Kyuhyun

"nooooonaaaaaa!, kau tidak mendengar ku eoh?" teriak Kyuhyun dari seberang dan sukses membuat Eunhyuk menjauhkan hpnya dari telinganya, sebelum gendang telinganya benar-benar pecah.

"mianhae Kyu, noona menghubungi Jungso oppa langsung, noona khawatir denganmu Kyu!, kau dimana sekarang?, lalu apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi

"Gwenchana hyung, hanya saja Wook-ie di culik kekasihnya, aku akan menjelaskan kejadianya nanti aku sudah sampai tempat dimana Wook-ie di sekap noona, dia di sekap di apartemen kawasan Daegu!, aku minta Jungso hyung kesini jeball, aku tutup dulu noona, aku harus cepat-cepat menolong Wook-ie!" dan Kyuhyun memutuskan sambunganya secara sepihak tanpa menunggu jawaban ataupun pertanyaan yang mungkin saja terlontar dari noonanya langsung. setelah mobilnya berhenti di parkiran apartemen bahkan mobil Kyuhyun terparkir di sebelah mobil Donghae sang target

Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak mau berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu. mereka segera menuju ruangan cctv apartemen yang tentu saja di jaga oleh orang, dan benar saja 2 orang berbadan besar menjaga samping pintu kanan dan kiri ruang cctv

"Annyeonghaseyo, saya detektive Cho dari seoul, ada kasus penculikan dan alat pelacak ku memberitahuku salah satu penghuni kamar apartemen ini adalah target saya dia menyembunyikan tawananya di kamar!" Jelas Kyuhyun berusaha sesopan mungkin. tapi percuma saja perkenalanya dengan kedua orang berbadan besar dengan pakaian serba hitam tetap kekeh melarangnya masuk bahkan mereka meminta bukti pada Kyuhyun dan nahasnya Kyuhyun lupa membawa bukti miliknya

"Buktikan identitas anda!" salah satu orang berbadan besar meminta identitas milik Kyuhyun yang di jawab gumaman Oleh Kyuhyun

"sheeet, hyung aku lupa membawa kartu identitas ku!" adu Kyuhyun pada Yesung dengan berbisik

"aku tidak butuh izinmu, biarkan aku masuk sekarang, dongsaeng ku dalam masalah sekarang!" teriak Yesung memaksa masuk Setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun dan langsung di hadang oleh kedua orang berbadan besar tersebut. membuat Yesung pun mulai kalap tanganya mulai terangkat dan akan segera melayangkan pukulan kalau saja sebuah suara tidak membuatnya berhenti

"ada apa ini?" sebuah suara menghentikan tangan Yesung yang hanya terkepal melayang di udara dan mengalihkan tatapanya pada pemilik suara yang berani menghentikan aktifitasnya tidak hanya Yesung semua yang ada di situ pun menatap pemilik suara.

"kau Sim Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan penglihatanya tidak salah

"Yak, mudah sekali kau melupakan ku Kyu?, bahkan aku masih ingat wajah imutmu itu!, ada perlu apa kau kemari?, dan darimana kau tau apartemen ini?" tanya Changmin beruntun pada tujuan awalnya setelah berbasa basi pasa sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak dia temui.

"Aku tampan Chwang bukan imut, kau harus ingat itu!. Wook-ie! Chwang apa ada orang bernama Donghae yang menempati salah satu kamar apartemen di sini?, mobil ku mengarah kemari!" Ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan tujuanya ke apartemen yang dia perkirakan milik sahabatnya itu, dengan cepat Changmin mengajak Yesung dan Kyuhyun memasuki ruang cctv. Changmin Kyuhyun, Kibum dan

Minho bersahabat sewaktu SMA hingga kuliah. Kyuhyun harus meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya saat sang appa Cho Younghwan memintanya melanjutkan kuliah di amerika, mengambil jurusan master di bidang bisnis membuat mereka ber4 harus terpisah selama 1 tahun, karena kecerdasan Kyuhyun membuatnya cepat lulus. tapi sayang Kyuhyun lebih memilih menjadi detektif dan bergabung dengan noona juga hyungnya Di kantor polisi.

"ya ada di kamar nomer 1106, tapi untuk apa kau mencari pemilik kamar itu Kyu?" jawab dan tanya Changmin penasaran sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk mengamati komputer di depanya

"Wook-ie dia kekasih ku dan dia culik oleh Donghae saat ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka Chwang!, sial dia menyiksa Wook-ie!" jawab Kyuhyun di sertai umpatan-umpatan dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil ponsel dari sakunya saat merasa ada sebuah getaran di dalam celananya

"Yeoboseyo hyung, kau sudah sampai?"

"aku di ruang cctv hyung, bisakah hyung kesana dahulu?, aku menyusulmu nanti hyung, aku sudah menemukan Wook-ie dia di siksa aku akan meminta pada Chwang kartu cadangan!, dia di kamar no 1106 hyung!" Kyuhyun memutuskan sambunganya setelah memberitahu kamar yang Donghae tempati

"Chwang bisa kau beri aku card cadangan kamar apartemen itu?" pinta Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan ruang cctv dan menuju kamar Donghae

"tentu saja, tunggu sebentar aku akan suruh sekertaris ku membawa kemari!" jawab Changmin dan segera mengambil ponsel dari sakunya untuk menghubungi sekertaris pribadinya menyuruhnya agar membawa card cadangan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kau ada waktu untuk kita berbicara berdua?, sudah 1tahun kita tidak bersama-sama lagi!" sambil menunggu sang sekertaris Changmin berusaha meminta waktu pada kyuhyun

"aku tidak tau Chwang!, kau hubungi saja aku kapan kau ada waktu luang dan aku akan berusaha mengaturnya!" jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Changmin jengah, sahabat satunya ini selalu ada alasan di saat dirinya tidak ingin keluar

"Berikan ponselmu!" permintaan ahh lebih tepatnya perintah Changmin membuat kening Kyuhyun berkerut, walaupun begitu Kyuhyun tetap menyerahkan ponselnya pada sahabatnya. Changmin hanya menghubungi no ponselnya lewat ponsel Kyuhyun dan segera menyimpan no pribadinya pada hp Kyuhyun. Sekertaris pribadi Changmin datang bertepatan dengan selesainya changmin mengotak atik ponsel Kyuhyun

"Ini kartunya detektiv Cho, ah ya aku sudah menyimpan nomer ku pada ponselmu!, aku akan menghubungimu nanti!" ujar Changmin sambil memberikan kartu cadangan untuk membuka apartemen.

"Gomawo Chwang!, kajja hyung!" Kyuhyun dan Yesung segera keluar dari ruang cctv dan memasuki lift untuk naik ke kamar 1106. Jangan tanyakan Yesung sedaritadi tidak muncul dia menjadi obat nyamuk antara kedua shabat dekat calon adik iparnya saat di ruang cctv.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, di sana sudah ada Jungso hyungnya yang menunggu dengan berusaha sabar, dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen milik Donghae menggunakan kartu cadangan yang dia dapat dari Changmin sahabatnya. Kyuhyun samar-samar mendengar suara tangisan, dengan sangat berhati-hati dia mendekati arah suara. kyuhyun dapat melihat Donghae memaksa untuk mencium bibir pink milik Wook-ie kekasihnya. Kyuhyun hampir saja kehilangan kendali kalau saja Jungso tidak menarik pergelangan tanganya saat ingin melangkah menuju Wook-ie dan Donghae.

"Kyun-ie tenanglah jangan gegabah kau tidak mau nyawa kekasihmu dalam bahaya bukan?" peringat Jungso pada Kyuhyun dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun. Jungso bernafas lega kali ini Kyuhyun menurutinya.

"kumohon lepaskan aku oppa!, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu aku memcintai Kyuhyun!" Mendengar perkataan Ryeowook Donghae semakin geram. Donghae mencengkeram dagu Ryeowook kasar mencium bibir pink itu dengan kasar lidahnya berusaha menerobos mulut Ryeowook yang tertutup rapat, karena geram Donghae menggigit bibir bawah Ryeowok hingga berdarah rasa asin dari darah yang keluar dari bibir Ryeowook bercampur dengan ludah mereka. Airmata mengalir dari mata indah yang berwarna cramael itu. Dengan jelas Kyuhyun melihat airmata kekasihnya yang selama beberapa minggu ini dia jaga agar tidak keluar mengalir begitu saja. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hampir saja kehilangan kendali kalau saja Jungso tidak menarik pergelangan tanganya yang terkepal erat saat ingin melangkah menuju Ryeowook dan Donghae.

"Huuft arraseo aku serahkan pada Jungso hyung!, jangan biarkan dia berbuat lebih jauh hyung!" pasrah Kyuhyun pada Jungso dengan berbisik. Membiarkan hyungnya tersebut menjalankan tugasnya

"Hentikan percobaan pemerkosaan anda!" Suara Jungso yang menggelegar memenuhi ruangan membuat kedua orang yang berada di kamar tersebut menoleh ke arahnya. Donghae kaget akan kedatanganya Jungso beserta anggotanya termasuk Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedangkan Wook-ie tidak tau harus senang apa sedih?, senang karena dirinya terselamatkan sedih karena malu banyak yang tahu dirinya akan di perkosa terlebih Kyuhyun dan Yesung juga ada di sana

"KKKyuhyun" Ryeowook sangat ingin berlari dan berteriak memanggil nama kekasihnya yang kini berada di hadapanya, tapi entah mengapa badanya terasa sangat lemah saat ini. Donghae yang sadar hidupnya terancam segera menarik Ryeowook dalam tubuhnya mengambil pisau yang saat itu memang tergeletak di meja dapurnya dan mengarahkan pisau tersebut pada leher Ryeowook yang tentu saja membuat semua orang berteriak histeris akan perbuatanya

"Wook-ie!, lepaskan tangan kotormu dari kekasih ku brengsek!" teriak Kyuhyun emosi, Jungso yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal seperti ini pun menenangkan dongsaengnya agar tidak bertindak gegabah

"Kyu jangan gegabah tahan emosimu, serahkan semua pada hyung! arra!" ujar Jungso dan berhasil membuat dongsaengnya lebih tenang

"Kalau kalian ingin Ryeowook selamat minggir semua!, jangan halangi jalan ku!" teeiakan Donghae sukses membuat perhatian Jungso dan Kyuhyun mengarah ke arahnya. merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari para pilisi Donghae kembali berteriak

"kenapa tidak minggir?, aku bilang minggir atau dia akan akan mati di hadapan mu Yesung hyung, Cho Kyuhyun!" ancamanya kali ini berhasil Donghae berjalan mundur di tengah-tengah para polisi juga Kyuhyun dan Yesung menuju kamar untuk mengambil kunci mobil Donghae sebelum keluar dari apartemennya. Kyuhyun yang tau Donghae akan membawa kabur Ryeowook segera menghubungi seseorang. sedangkan Di lantai bawah Changmin yang saat itu memang sengaja ingin mengecek keadaan tvxq apartemen tanpa sengaja melihat Donghae menggiring seorang yeoja mungil yang cantik dengan pisau menempel di leher yeoja tersebut membuat Changmin khawatir. Dia tidak mau ada kasus pembunuhan di apartemenya.

"hei apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Changmin menghampiri Donghae dan teriakan Changmin sukses mengundang perhatian orang sekitarnya

"Jangan mendekat, atau dia akan mati di sini!, di depan kalian!" ancam Donghae dan bertepatan dengan itu ponsel dalam saku celana Changmin bergetar

"Yeob..."

"turuti perkataan Donghae aku tidak mau Wook-ie celaka!"

"Hhh arraseo!" sambungan terputus Changmin segera mengisyaratkan kepada semua body guardnya agar tidak ikut campur urusan sahabatnya Yang langsung di turuti oleh semua para bodyguardnya. Donghae tersenyum sinis melanjutkan jalan mundurnya menuju parkiran apartmen dan memasuki mobilnya setelah menyuruh Ryeowook dengan paksa masuk terlebih dahulu. Donghae menjalankan mobilnya di atas rata-rata yang di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun di belakangnya tetap memggunakan alat pelacak yang terpasang pada mobilnya.

"Kita akan ke mokpo Chagiya agar si brengsek Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengambilmu dariku lagi!" ujar Donghae pada Ryeowook tetap fokus pada jalanan, dia akan segera memasuki kota mokpo kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memakaikan kalung padanya dan membuatnya berjengit kaget dan terpaksa harus menepikan mobilnya. Donghae segera membalikkan badanya ingin melihat siapa orang yang lancang memakaikan sebuag accesoris di leher putih mulusnya

"kau keluar dari mobil sekarang!, dan kau jangan coba-coba menghentikannya kalung itu ku buat spesial khusus untuk orang-orang seperti mu!" ujar orang tersebut menyuruh Ryeowook keluar dan memberitahu pada Donghae akan kalung yang kini terpasang di lehernya.

"Cepat kyuhyun menunggumu di belakang!" ujar namja Tersebut datar dan dingin yang tidak di ketahui Donghaae ataupun Ryeowook. sadar kalau orang itu menyelamatkanya Ryeowook segera keluar dari mobil tapi baru saja dia menyentuh pintu mobil, Donghae sudah menahan tanganya

"Jangan keluar dari sini atau nyawamu melayang sekarang juga!, aaargh!" suara Donghae termasuk keras tapi tidak berpengaruh pada orang di bangku belakang. orang itu tetap santai bersandar pada kursi mobil menatap ke arah Donghae dan Ryeowok yang terlihat ketakutan akibat ancaman Donghae.

"ck, Sudah aku bilang jangan menghentikanya, kalung itu akan bereaksi dengan sendirinya dia hanya akan menuruti apa yang aku katakan dan pikirkan!, nyawamu yang akan melayang kalau kau tetap mempertahankanya di sini!" ucap namja misterius tersebut dengan datar dan dingin. Tidak lama ada seseorang yang mengetuk kaca mobil Donghae di sebelah Ryeowok

"Kyuu tolong aku!" teriak Ryeowook dari dalam tanpa dia tahu suaranya terdengar atau tidak di telinga Kyuhyun

"keluarlah jangan takut pada Donghae!" lagi orang misterius itu menyuruhnya keluar tanpa ragu seolah dirinya benar-benar akan baik-baik saja akan keselamatan nyawanya.

"ck baiklah biar aku yang keluar dan membiarkan Donghae menculikmu dan memperkosamu seperti tadi!" merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari Ryeowook. namja misterius itu mengancam lagi dan membuahkan hasil. secepat kilat Ryeowook membuka pintu dan menghambur kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Dan di susul oleh namja misterius beserta Donghae keluar dari mobil. Melihat Donghae keluar dengan seseorang Jungso menghampiri mereka segera dan memborgol tangan Donghae.

"ikut kami ke kantor polisi!, gomawo sudah membantu kami menangkap buronan!" ujar Jungso pada Donghae dan namja misterius tersebut setelah Donghae di ambil alih oleh bawahanya

"Cheonma Jungso hyung, lagipula untuk pertama kalinya seorang cho Kyuhyun meminta bantuan ku!" jawab namja misterius tadi sambil membuka masker dan kacamatanya yang sedaritadi namja itu memakai masker dan kacamata hitam.

"Ehm aku melakukanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan kekasih ku Kim Kibum, dan aku meminta bantuanmu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya!" sahut Kyuhyun tidak mau mengakui ucapan sahabatnya yang memang di minta Kyuhyun untuk membantunya tadi. ya namja misterius itu adalah Kim Kibum sahabat Kyuhyun Changmin dan Minho.

5tahun kemudian

Ryeowook mematut diri di depan cermin, memastikan penampilanya memuaskan dan tidak ada cela sedikitpun di depan sang suami ataupun sang pengantin yang kini telah menjadi kakak iparnya. Dengan dress kemben berwarna biru muda membalut tubuh mungilnya hingga paha dengan rambut sepinggang yang tergerai di hiasi bandana berwarna senada dengan dressnya membuat penampilan Ryeowook semakin mempesona. Ryeowook berjengit kaget saat merasakan sebuah lengan kokoh melingkar di pinggangnya dan sebuah kepala yang berada di bahunya yang terekspos

"Kau membuat ku kaget Kyu!, apa kau sudah mandi?" tanya Ryeowook dia tidak ingin terlambat ke pesta pernikahan kakak iparnya hanya karena suaminya yang belum mandi

"Hmmm, apa kau akan memandikan ku lagi Wook-ie?" gumam Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban kalau dirinya sudah mandi, dan terlintas ide jahil untuk menggoda istri tercintanya. Sukses rona merah menyebar memenuhi pipinya dapat Kyuhyun lihat dari kaca di depanya.

"Ttt tidak kkkau sudah bbesar kkaau bisa mmandi sendiri Kkkyu!" sial padahal Ryeowook sudah berusaha untuk tidak gugup tapi gagal. Membuat Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Sadar akan sesuatu yang ganjil Kyuhyun meneliti tubuh Ryeowook dari atas hingga bawah dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat keganjilan itu.

"kenapa kau memakai dress ini chagiya?, kau sengaja menggoda ku hemm? apa kau ingin aku memasukimu sebelum kita ke pernikahan noona ku? hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun akan kejanggalan dari Ryeowook.

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya Kyuhyun belum melihat kejanggalan pada tubuh istrinya. karena Kyuhyun terpana akan kecantikan sang istri malam ini. Ryeowook memakai dress kemben pendek sepaha, dan itu sukses membuat nafsu kyuhyun kembali naik. Dan dapat Kyuhyun pastikan sepulang dari pernikahan noonanya Ryeowook akan lemas di buatnya. Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu yang keras menempel di pantatnya, dia sudah tau kalau nafsu suaminya meningkat lagi.

"Lalu aku harus memakai apa Kyu?, piyama untuk tidur?" tanya Ryeowook lembut membalikkan badanya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan itu membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan Ryeowook bisa merasakan terpaan nafas hangat Kyuhhun pada wajahnya benda keras di bawah sana semakin menusuk perut Ryeowook membuatbya merona

"hhhh aku hanya ingin terlihat sempurna di depan suami dan kakak ipar ku Kyu!" Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepala suaminya menatap manik hitam yang sudah membuatnya terjerat dalam pesonanya.

"Hhh arra kalau begitu pakai stocking dan jacket Untuk menutupi tubuhmu yang terekspos Wook-ie!" ujar Kyuhyun meniup leher istrinya lembut membuat leher Ryeowook meremang. setelah memberikan jawaban suaminya Ryeowook kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap kaca. Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha agar desahannya tidak lepas begitu saja.

"Kyuuuhhh, aku akan menghampiri pesta pernikahan bukan pesta bola salju, kenapa kau menyuruh ku memakai pakaian itu?" tanya Ryeowook berusaha menetralkan jantungnya dan hawa panas yang kini mulai keluar dari dalam tubuhnya

"Karena leher iniih" ucap Kyuhyun mendesah berusaha mrmbangkitkan gairah sang istri, mengeksplor leher jenjang putih milik Ryeowook seduktif dengan lidahnya. membuat Ryeowook lagi-lagi harus menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahanya agar tidak keluar dari bibir pinknya yang sialnya gagal

"Kyyuhhh"

"Dada iniih" Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataanya dengan sedikit desahan, tanganya yang daritadi melingkar pada pinggang ramping Ryeowook kini beralih pada payudara Ryeowook yang hampir menyembul keluar.

"Kyuuuhhh" sia-sia Ryeowook menahan desahannya sekuat mungkin tetap saja desahannya meluncur mulus tanpa bisa Ryeowook kendalikan.

"paha iniih" lagi Kyuhyun menyebut yang menurutnya milik Wook-ie juga miliknya tangan satunya turun ke bawah membelai lembut paha Ryeowook bagian dalam hingga menyentuh vaginanya yang ternyata memang sudah basah. Memainkan bibir vagina istrinya yang memang sudah basah semakin basah dari luar celana dalam Ryeowok

"Kyyuuuuuh, eengghhh, sstooohhhppphhh" Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan desahanya membiarkan semua desahanya meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis pink miliknya

"Walaupun hanya terekspos setengah semua itu milik ku Cho Ryeowook!, kau ingin kita berangkat atau kita tuntaskan sekarang?, hmm" tidak beda jauh dengan Ryeowook Kyuhyun pun membiarkan desahanya lolos keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Ryewook yang mulai sadar akan perkataan Kyuhyun segera membalikkan badanya mengahadap Kyuhyun lagi. Lebih baik dia cari aman untuk malam ini. Wook-ie tidak ingin kakak iparnya akan memuntutnya karena tidak hadir dalam pesta pernikahanya.

"Ehm baiklah aku akan mencari dress lain yang lebih tertutup agar semua MILIKMU tidak terekspos, kau puas tuan Cho!" dehem Ryeowook sebelum mengatakan bahwa dia menuruti permintaan sang suami

"Tentu saja nyonya Cho!, Kyu junior tidurlah lagi kau harus bersabar untuk nanti malam arra seo!" jawab kyhyun mengelus lembut juniornya yang tengah tegang sedari tadi. Sesekali melirik Ryeowoook yang memerah akan ucapanya jangan lupa dengan smirk yang nghiasi wajah tampan pucatnya itu.

"eonni chukkae atas pernikahamu, kau sangat cantik dengan gaun ini Hyuk eonni!, emm mianhae aku terlambat!" ujar Ryeowook penuh penyesalan, Eunhyuk yang tahu akan penyesalan adik iparnya mengangkat dagu Ryeowook dan menatapnya

"Eonni tau pasti Kyuhyun yang membuat kalian terlambat?, apa yang dia lakukan padamu Wook-ie?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk sukses membuat pipi Ryeowook merona merah karena mengingat kejahilan tangan sang suami, dan Eunhyuk cukup tau dengan perubahan Ryeowook, karena Eunhyuk ataupun Jungsoo sangat hafal dengan tingkah dongsaeng mereka yang memang jahil dan mesum. Tidak jarang Jungso dan Eunhyuk menjadi sasaran kejahilan Kyuhyun. sedangkan di lain tempat Jungso, Donghae, Cho Yung Hwan dan Kim Hana tengah menemui kolega mereka. Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka dengan langkah pelan dan membuat semua yeoja yang berada di kebun belakang mansion Cho terpesona akan kharisma dan ketampanan yang Kyuhyun miliki

"Aaah appo, kenapa Jungso hyung menjewer telinga ku eoh?" protes Kyuhyun pasalnya baru saja dirinya sampai sampai dan hyungnya sudah menjewer telinganya di depan para kolega sang appa tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau tahu akan semua itu.

"Jangan membuat para yeoja di pesta ini terpana karenamu Kyu?" peringat Jungso pada Kyuhyun dan mendapat jawaban yang membosankan bagi hyung iparnya

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona ku hyung!, kau tau itu!" jawab Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri

"kau sudah punya Wook-ie, jangan macam-macam Kyu!"

"Jungso ah, Kyuhyun ah sudah hentikan jangan bertengkar di depan kolega appa!, Kyu turuti hyungmu atau appa akan memaksamu meneruskan Cho corp?, hmmm" peringat Cho Young Hwan

"arraseo, mianhae!" pasrah Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan banyak jawaban di kepalanya tapi kalau jawaban-jawaban itu membuatnya harua mengurus Cho Corp Kyuhyun akan lebih memilih diam. Kyuhyun suka akan pekerjaanya sekarang sebagai DETEKTIF.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan Cho, saya jarang melihat keakraban sesama saudara dan saya rasa anak-anak anda saling menyayangi!" sahut salah satu kolega Cho Young Hwan tersenyum ramah. Yang di balas senyuman oleh Young Hwan

"saya akan memulai perkenalanya sekarang!" pamit tuan rumah pada kolega yang berdiri di sekitarnya dan hanya di balas anggukann oleh presdir Kim dan kolega yang lain

"mohon perhatian sebentar!" teriak Cho Young Hwan berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya sekeras mungkin, dan berhasil semua mata menatapnya. tidak terkecuali Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sang appa

"Saya akan mengumumkan beberapa hal mengenai Cho corporation Yang mulai besok akan di pegang oleh anak bungsu saya Cho Jungso, dan menantu saya Lee Donghae yang akan mulai belajar memegang tanggung jawab CH hotel, dan putra sulung saya Cho Kyuhyun yang akan menggantikan putri saya Cho Hyuk Jae untuk mengawasi kepolisian!, terimakasih dan selamat menikmati, jamuan pesta malam ini!" pengumuman Cho ymYoung Hwan telah berakhir dan mendapat tepukan meriah dari para tamu pesta pernikahan anaknya.

"Appa, kalau aku jadi kepala polisi bagaimana dengan semua hasil karya ciptaan ku?, aku akan tetap turun tangan langsung pada kejahatan juga!" bantahan Kyuhyun tidak bisa di tolak oleh Young Hwan. Karena sekeras apapun Young Hwan menolak permintaan anak sulungnya tetap tidak akan mengubah pemdirian seorang Cho Kyuhyun

"Hhh arraseo, tapi kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab pada kepolisian arra?" Young Hwan menghela nafas pasrah sebelum memberikan persetujuan pada putra terakhirnya itu.

satu tahun setelah penculikan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun melamar sang kekasih dan menikahinya, tapi karena Ryeowook belum ingin mempunyai anak malam pertama dan hubungan suami istri mereka seterusnya Kyuhyun di haruskan memakai pengaman, tidak beda jauh dengan Eunhyuk setelah Jungso memenjarakan Donghae dan untuk pertama kalinya Eunhyuk sangat ingin tau siapa yang berani menculik kekasih adiknya yang sangat keras kepala itu, Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan bahkan hari-hari berikutnya Eunhyuk selalu menghanpiri Donghae hanya untuk mengobrol ataupun memastikan Donghae baik-baik saja. Tanpa dia sadari dirinya telah jatuh cinta dan Donghae pun telah melupakan Ryeowook yang sudah menikah dengan Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih Eunhyuk. yang dia tau sangat mencintai dirinya karena perhatianya.

kalian tidak akan pernah tau apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Hanya pengatur segalanya yang tau. Krena DIA lah yang mengatur semuanya

End

coba coba bikin one shoot dengan cast kyuwook kangen banget sama mereka berdua.

Maaf kalo sbsurd gj gak nyambung, baru pertama bikin one shoot.

Sebenernya pengen buat sequelnya tapi agak ragu.

Thanks buat yang udah mampir n mau baca ff baru ku


End file.
